The present invention relates generally to the field of error resolution, and more particularly for autonomous reconfiguration of a failed user action.
In a networked environment, numerous users, through client applications, request actions to be performed by a server. When the actions fail to be performed, it can be important to resolve the errors causing the failure as quickly and seamlessly as possible. The promptness of the resolution can help users continue their work with little downtime, while the transparency may allow the users to focus on their work without concerning themselves with issues related to the network. The types of actions a user can request of a networked computing system have grown as the systems themselves have become more complex. This growth has influenced the way in which error resolution is implemented.